


ZAP

by uzumaki_rakku



Series: Smile If You Love Me [26]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M, Time Travel, no you do not understand how teenged tsundere kakashi is the best thing in existence okay, preslash, preview of my timetravel WIP, teenaged tsundere kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku
Summary: Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka.#26: ZAP. Naruto has no sense of self-preservation, and a teenaged Kakashi has quite the temper if provoked. The results of their interactions are, shall we say, electrifying. [A snippet from my timetravel fic-in-progress.]





	ZAP

In hindsight, he really should have known not to surprise Kakashi while the younger boy was still getting used to his lack of depth perception.

Even so, surely little Kakashi's reaction to having his personal space unexpectedly invaded had been a little extreme?

And also, _surely_ there had been no need to drag Naruto down with him when he fell.

...Right?

.

Naruto winced a little guiltily as Kakashi hit the ground with a faint cry of surprise and pain, breath knocked right out of his lungs. The fact that Naruto's own weight landed upon his chest at around the same time did nothing to help the situation, but even that could be overlooked in the face of their current predicament because...

A wide grey eye stared at him, too shocked for outrage just yet.

Naruto _knew_ he should have taken advantage of that opportunity to make his escape, but his apprehensiveness of Kakashi's impending reaction was temporarily pushed aside by a feeling of anticipation. Kakashi's ears had already turned pink, so the mortified shade of red that was surely creeping up his face would be visible above his mask any time now, and perhaps it would be _even more_ magnificent than that time he had forced the jounin to read out lines from _Icha Icha—_

**_ZAP_ **

"OW!" Naruto squawked as he was suddenly hit by something which felt like a thousand sparks of static electricity, only _worse,_ and he was quite sure every single hair on his head was currently standing on end.

_Kakashi looks like an angry hedgehog,_ he thought, feeling rather dazed. _It's kind of cute, actually..._

_But why does this kind of thing always happen to me?_

The completely red-faced boy glared at him, spluttered something unintelligible before storming off with a hand over the mask over his mouth, white chakra spiking and sparking with every stomp of his feet.

Naruto then realised he had (probably) said at least one of those things out loud. 

**Author's Note:**

> /giggles like a maniac because teenage tsundere Kakashi is CUTE like A;LKSDJFA;SLKDFJA;LSDKFJ.
> 
> Naruto is a derp.
> 
> Also, it's redundant to cover your mouth when it's already covered by the mask, Kakashi. XD


End file.
